batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever
"Forever" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Bates Motel. It aired on May 9, 2016. Synopsis Norman and Norma try to reconnect as they plan for the future. Frustrated by Norma’s blind eye, Romero and Dylan decide to take action for Norman’s own good. Summary The following morning, Norma wakes up in her bed alone while Romero is on the couch downstairs, having spent the night there. She goes down to see him and he expresses his worries about Norman not being at Pineview but she refuses to listen, saying that she and Norman are two parts of the same person. After Norman has finished in the bathroom, he stands at the top of the stairs long enough to see Norma and Romero kissing as the latter leaves for work. She then tells Norman that she's getting dressed so that she can take him to Pineview for his appointment with Dr. Edwards. During his therapy session, he completely loses it, going off about how Romero only married Norma for money and insurance and how he never liked him, wanting him out of the picture so that he could make a move on Norma. He then says that he knows she will be hurt and how everyone will leave her but he never will. While all of this is happening, Norma calls Romero, who again tries to persuade her that Norman being home isn't the best thing for either of them. She's angry that as her husband he thinks he has a right to know what's best for her son but he tells her to ask Dr. Edwards. However, she thinks he's not giving Norman a chance and hangs up when her son leaves his session. As they drive home, she reassures Norman that he will always be number one in her heart, soul and mind. They also agree to decorate the Christmas tree together. Out of options and worried about his wife, Romero meets privately with Dylan, who is initially reluctant to talk but eventually agrees and Romero tells him that Norman needs to be committed again. They can do it behind Norma's back as long as they have signatures from two family members. Dylan is wary about hurting his mother but Romero is more concerned that something worse will happen if they don't act immediately, so Dylan agrees since he does want to help Norman. While getting ready to move, Emma asks Dylan to return Norma's coat to her and says that she found an earring in the pocket that may belong to her but Dylan recognizes it as Audrey's. He returns home to tackle Norma about the earring, asking why she kept it. Her inability to see Norman's issues and violent nature are the last straw for him and he blows up after getting her to admit that her youngest son is dangerous. She accuses Dylan of inventing his stories as he's jealous of Norman and he tells her that Romero also believes that Norman should be committed. Dylan storms out of the house and meets Norman on the way down to his truck, giving him a hug and telling him to get help. A confused Norman asks his mother what's going on and she tells him that Dylan thinks he needs to get help, but adds that everyone doesn't know him like she does. Meanwhile, Rebecca meets with the DEA and agrees to wear a wire in an attempt to get Romero to confess to Bob Paris' murder. She encounters him having lunch and asks straight out if he killed Bob but Romero cottons onto what's happening and asks where her wire is. He tells the DEA that they are to leave him alone and leaves. His day deteriorates further when he returns to his office to be confronted by Norma about his plan with Dylan to send Norman back to Pineview. She says that no-one who truly loves her would ever go behind her back and tells him that she will never trust him again. As Norman searches the attic for Christmas tree lights, he discovers his taxidermy as well as Audrey's suitcase. He puts on her dirt-covered coat and looks in the mirror, potentially realizing what he did and remembering his actions from when he wasn't himself. Later, when Norma returns he asks what happened as she's visibly upset and although Norma tries to brush it off, she breaks down crying as her argument with Romero has hit her harder than she thought and Norman hugs her. As she gets ready for bed, she writes Romero a note, telling him that she's sorry and that she will always love him, before placing it in an envelope with her wedding ring and leaving it on her dresser. When she gets into bed, she breaks down again as Norman comes in to say goodnight. He lies down beside her and soothes her with promises of leaving Pineview and escaping to Oahu for a new life. As Norma falls asleep, he comforts her by singing. When she is fully asleep and he has been watching her for a long time, he heads down to the basement to light the broken furnace. He lets it run while he navigates the house, closing all the vents except for the one under Norma's bed and returns to her room to fall asleep beside her. Sometime later, Romero returns to the house and is concerned to find the doors and windows locked. Upon entering, he calls out to Norma but gets no response. He goes upstairs and heads towards her room and opening the door he sees both Norma and Norman asleep on the bed. Still failing to get an answer, he attempts to rouse her but she is unresponsive and he smashes a window before carrying her from her room and laying her on the floor in the hallway, opening the other windows and returning for Norman, who he lays beside his mother. He attempts CPR on Norma but she remains unresponsive before seeing Norman cough and awaken. As Norman sees Romero crying and embracing Norma, he whispers "Mother". Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars *Andrew Howard as Will Decody *Damon Gupton as Gregg Edwards *Jaime Ray Newman as Rebecca Hamilton Also Starring *Craig Erickson as Howard Collins *Carmen Moore as Grace Wei *Aliyah O'Brien as Regina Uncredited *Anika Noni Rose as Liz Babbitt Notes * This episode was watched by 1.41 million viewers * The note that Norma writes to Romero could possibly be interpreted as a suicide note, which is another Psycho reference as Norman forged one to make Norma's and her lover's death look like a murder-suicide * Norman's murder-suicide attempt with Norma is a reference to how she and her lover were initially thought to have died a decade prior to the events of Psycho. However, they were poisoned with strychnine rather than carbon monoxide Music Videos Bates Motel Season 4 Episode 9 Preview Mondays 9 8c A&E Bates Motel Norman Vents to Dr. Edwards (S4, E9) A&E Bates Motel Alex Asks Dylan for Help (S4, E9) A&E Bates Motel Romero Finds Norman and Norma Unconscious Season Finale Monday 9 8c A&E Gallery Forever1.jpg Forever2.jpg Forever3.jpg Forever4.jpg Forever5.jpg Forever6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Penultimate Episode